


Home For Two

by InsomniacFox



Series: A Chance Encounter [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: He could hear the cogs in Oikawa’s head turning and it was only after a few minutes that his boyfriend blinks out of whatever trance he was in before he turns his head to look down at him with wide bright eyes, as though he had just solved the world’s biggest puzzle.His grabs hold of Kageyama’s chin and brings him up for a soft kiss before giving him the most dashing smile, “Move in with me, Tobio-Chan.”





	Home For Two

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to my friend, Marty, who sat next to me and laughed while I struggled to write and finish this story.

Oikawa and Kageyama had been together for almost a year when the question popped up. They were both lounging on Oikawa’s couch, watching some British sci-fi show about a man with a blue box. Kageyama wasn’t really paying attention, he was too busy nuzzling the side of his alpha’s neck, where his head currently was resting. It was a long and tiring day at practice and so he was content to just sit here, strong arms wrapped around his middle and bathe in Oikawa’s scent as he slowly dosed in and out of sleep.

“Sleepy?” Oikawa asks, not needing an answer as Kageyama’s mouth opened to let out a small yawn. “Come on, your pajamas are in the closet, let’s go to bed.” he says.

This was a common occurrence, especially on days when practice was hell, they’d come back to Oikawa’s and then more often than not, the omega would end up sleeping over. Well, it was more of he’d fall asleep and Oikawa would be the one to carry him to bed because he didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

This time, however, Kageyama shakes his head. As much as he’d love to fall asleep next to his boyfriend, since he hasn’t been here all week either, he couldn’t tonight. “I need to go home. My Landlady has someone coming to view the flat and I want to see who my potential new flatmate will be. Shame though really, I liked the peace and quiet.” He says tiredly. Not really, but it was a nice break from him usually over the top and loud best friend. 

“Oh? Shrimpy-Chan moved out already?” Oikawa asks surprised.

Kageyama peaks up at him, tilting his head to the side, “Yeah, last week. I helped him move his things to Kenma’s remember?”

“I thought you were just moving things; I didn’t know he actually fully left. Wait- are you telling me you’ve be alone every night this past week?” Oikawa asks worriedly.

“Hmm, yeah.”

“Tobio-Chan!” The alpha whines, “Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t like the idea of you being home alone.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, “I’m old enough to not be scared of being on my own.”

“Still, I don’t like the idea of you with a complete stranger! You won’t be able to relax and do as you like with Chibi-Chan. What if it’s an alpha that moves in, huh?” Oikawa protests. 

“Oikawa-San, I don’t have a choice.” Kageyama sighs, “The rents too high for me to pay on my own. Also, the flatmate will be an omega. My landlady only choses omegas. I don’t see a problem and it’s not like I have any other choice.”

Oikawa went silent. Kageyama had to lean back and looked at him to make sure he was still conscious. There was this look in his eyes that Kageyama has come to recognise. It was when his alpha was deep in focus, analysing every tiny detail of whatever plan or idea he had in his mind. He could hear the cogs in Oikawa’s head turning and it was only after a few minutes that his boyfriend blinks out of whatever trance he was in before he turns his head to look down at him with wide bright eyes, as though he had just solved the world’s biggest puzzle.

His grabs hold of Kageyama’s chin and brings him up for a soft kiss before giving him the most dashing smile, “Move in with me, Tobio-Chan.”

* * *

“Where do you want to put this?” Oikawa asks, holding up a small picture frame. It was of Kageyama’s high school graduation. He was standing there with his ever so awkward yet adorable smile and next to him were his best friends, Hinata, Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima. The young setter always complained that him and the tall blond weren’t best friends, but Oikawa could see through him.

“On the shelf by the TV?” Kageyama asks, not really paying attention, he was busy unpacking the few kitchen items he owned. Mainly his favourite orange and black volleyball mug with the number 9 printed on it.

“Alright.” Oikawa moves to another frame and as he looks at it, he couldn’t help but smile fondly. It was one of their earlier dates where they had gone to a fair and, after being challenged to a game of ring toss by his date, he had to prove himself by winning the medium sized blueberry plushie that casually now sits on his -well- their bed now. Huh, he quite like that, _their_ bed.

Oikawa comes out of his little daydream when he hears a small crash, something that sounded like glass breaking. Normally, he wouldn’t be that worried but Kageyama yelping a moment changed that. He quickly places the frame back in the box and rushes to the kitchen, “Tobio-Chan! Are you okay!?”

In the kitchen, Kageyama was moving aside a mug when it accidently fell, breaking with the sharp pieces scattering everywhere. Being the idiot he was, he panicked and immediately went to pick up the broken pieces but that only ended in him cutting his finger on a particularly sharp shard. Oikawa appears at his side in no time, taking one look at the broken mug, Kageyama’s bare feet and bleeding finger before swooping his omega up and away from the incident scene into the safety of the living room couch.

“Wait here.” He orders, before disappearing and then reappearing again with the first aid kit. He begins to immediately tend to his boyfriend’s wound. “Jesus, you’re a setter, Tobio. You need to be more careful with your hands.” He scolds, disinfecting the wound. It stings and Kageyama couldn’t help but bite his lip to stop from hissing out. He just sits there, not sure what to do or say. He broke one of Oikawa’s mugs and felt guilty. “Sorry. I’ll get you a new mug.” He promises.

Oikawa sighs as he bandages the finger before bringing it up to kiss it better. “I don’t care about the mug, you just be careful, you’re more important.” Seeing how upset Kageyama was, his eyes soften as he leans down to gently nuzzle him before kissing his cheek. “Don’t worry about it. You take over the living room, I’ll handle the broken glass.”

Kageyama was about to protest that since he broke it, he had to clean it up, but Oikawa gave him a look which meant that there was no room for any arguments. With a small sigh, the omega stood up and finishes unpacking the pictures while Oikawa cleaned up the kitchen and put away the rest of the stuff.

By dinner time, everything had been unpacked and now there were bits of each other everywhere. From his shoes and slippers by the door, to the small fleece blanket under the coffee table and the frames around the TV. The bedroom had the biggest difference, half the wardrobe was now Kageyama’s, not that it really mattered, since he did like stealing some of Oikawa’s clothes and later claiming them as his own. The bathroom now had two towels, two toothbrushes but of course more of Oikawa’s hair products.

Exiting the bathroom after getting ready for bed, Kageyama wanted nothing more than to sink into the soft sheets and just relax and have fun with his boyfriend. Oikawa was already in bed, sitting up with his hair a little askew and his glasses on as he scrolled through his phone. He looked hot.

Truth be told, the omega felt like all of this was a dream. Meeting someone who understood and cared for him. Someone who made him feel safe and loved and who wasn’t at all condescending. Now, he was sharing a bed with them. Oikawa and Him. The thought warmed his heart.

“Are you going to stare all night or are you going to come join me?” Oikawa’s amused voice asks as Kageyama’s cheeks flush. He didn’t realise he was staring. Moving to the bed, he crawls over to Oikawa who was still starring at him with that cheeky smirk of his, making Kageyama want to wipe it off his face. Well, he just might.

He removes Oikawa’s glasses and tosses his phone to the side before climbing and straddling his lap and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Kageyama brings his hand up to wrap around his alpha’s neck and play with the soft strands at the back of his head, drawing his alpha closer.

Oikawa’s reaction is immediate, his hands run up and down his omega’s back before they slip into his shirt to softly rub circles around his waist until he gently pushes him back to remove his shirt completely. Shuddering from both the cold and the way Oikawa’s finger brushed across his sensitive chest, he tugs on the other’s shirt, “Tooru as well,” he mumbles.

Smirking, the alpha removes his own shirt before pulling Kageyama’s lips back to his own. His hands snake around Kageyama’s waist and slide down to cup his ass as he tightly squeezes, drawing out a small moan from the omega. It gives him the opening he needed to slide in his tongue and deepen the kiss.

They continue on making out like that for a few minutes, hands roaming all over each other before they pull away, panting. Kageyama rests his head on Oikawa’s as he catches his breath, before their lustful eyes meet once more. Without warning, Oikawa flips them so that Kageyama is now laying down with him hovering above, between his legs.

“You know, we’ve finished unpacking, now that’s left to do is christen the bed.” He whispers as he bends down to softly kiss his omega before slowly moving his lips towards his neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Kageyama lets out a snort, “We’ve christened your bed, many times before in case you forgot.”

“True. But this time it’s different. This time, it’s _our_ bed.” Oikawa reminds him as he bites down and sucks on a very annoying unblemished part of his neck. Kageyama begins to squirm, the action tickling him as well as making him gasp out and Oikawa has to grab his hands to gently hold him down.

“Tooru…please.” Kageyama whines, the pressure between his legs starting to get too much. He doesn’t know just how much more teasing he can handle.

“Patience, my love.” Oikawa murmurs, “I’ll give you exactly what you want.” Being able to watch those delicious expressions on his face, to watch how he could gasp, moan and call out to him, wanting no one else but him, drove him insane. He could spend hours just having his way with him.

“Tooru?” Kageyama whispers softly, eyes closed.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” He breathes out.

Oikawa smiles softly, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> So I wasn't too sure about this one (I blame Marty's constant laughter). I know I've wanted them to move in for a while, so, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't be shy to comment what you think.
> 
> Once again, I do have [Tumblr](http://insomniacfoxes.tumblr.com/%22)  
I also have [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/insomniacfox) if you feel like supporting me as a writer xx


End file.
